A green pair of suspenders costs $$90$, and a gold backpack costs $$10$. The green pair of suspenders costs how many times as much as the gold backpack costs?
Answer: The cost of the green pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the gold backpack, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$90 \div $10$ $$90 \div $10 = 9$ The green pair of suspenders costs $9$ times as much as the gold backpack costs.